happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's The Tar Pits
It's The Tar Pits is an HTFF episode that marks the debut of Tarry, the sabre-tooth who is almost always stuck in tar. Episode Roles Starring * Tarry Featuring * Handy * Lumpy * Nurse and Cast Appearing * Leif Plot The episode begins with LUmpy driving a bus with Handy, Tarry, Nurse and Cast (him and his wheelchair in the aisle) as the passengers. As he drives, Lumpy spots a sign that advertises some tar pits, but he pays them little minds. Its then that the bus suddenly crashes into a tar pit. Tar is splashed into the bus and some gets in it through open windows. Some tar ends up hitting Tarry and sticking him to his seat. While Tarry is stuck, everyone else freaks out. Lumpy attempts to drive the bus out of the pit, but all it does is cause tar to shoot out from under the tires of the bus, and hit a passing Leif. With that failing, Lumpy tries to open the door of the bus, but finds it stuck. its then also shown that the back half of the bus is starting to sink in the tar. While Tarry struggles to free himself from his seat, Handy attempts to climb out a window, struggling due to his lack of hands. He ends up climbing through the window but quickly lands in the tar pit. Handy freaks out and Nurse rushes over to the window and sticks her hand out to help, but both her and Handy smirk as Nurse can't grab his lack of hands. Nrse watches in horror as Handy sinks in the tar. Meanwhile, the back of the bus has sunk so much that Cast's wheelchair begins rolling down the newly made slope. Cast screams for help as he rolls back, but his wheelchair quickly hits patch of tar and comes to a stop, while Cast keeps going and is flung into the air and smacks right into the emergency exit on the roof off the bus. Cast hitting it cases it to open and Cast keeping going into the air and then he falls right on Leif, killing them both and coating Leif's corpse is feathers. Nurse and Lumpy then both spot the newly opened exit and Lumpy quickly scrambles out it, but Nurse goes to try and help Tarry. With Nurse's help, Tarry manages to pell himself off the seat, only leaving behind some of his skin. The two then use Cast's wheelchair to help them reach the exit, and Tarry easily gets out, but when Nurse goes, the wheelchair comes loose of the tar and both her and it smack into the back exit of the bus, which bursts open and starts flooding the bus with tar. Lumpy and Tarry are both then seen standing on the roof of the bus and both nod befor leaping off it and towards hard ground. Tarry is lucky and makes it, but Lumpy ends up too short and lands in the tar, which then splashes on Tarry. The episode ends with Tarry smirking and trying to move out of the tar while Lumpy sinks behind him. End Tag "I'm Stuck on You" Fates Injuries # Some of Tarry's skin is ripped off. Deaths # Handy, Nurse and Lumpy drown in tar. # Cast falls on Leif, killing them both. Trivia * Jacky originally had a featuring role, but she was cut out due to being forgotten. Category:Season 74 Episodes